Pokemon - The Sun and Moon Sequel
by Xelrox
Summary: Venture 5 years into the future of Pokemon Sun and Moon. Meet both old and new characters with a plotline which will blow your mind. When Lillie returns from Kanto, some strange things occur all over the Pokemon world. As more discoveries occur, the main characters will join together to fight the problem.
1. Chapter 1

**Solo**

"Solo! Get the door, will you!" Mum yelled from the balcony.

"Okay!" I yelled back. I stood up off the chair, still staring at the book my father got me. I have read the adventure rules so many times on the plane from Johto, but I felt like I needed to read it more. Was there a journey I sensed up ahead? I exited my room and opened the front door. The cool air of Hau Oli City's beachfront hit me like a truck. It was nice to still live in a big city just like back in Goldenrod. There was a girl standing their. She had a beautiful white dress and long light coloured hair.

"Hi, I am looking for Solo?" she said, her voice sounding like an angel. I stared at her, and my brain just wouldn't function. I stood their for a second, before coming so my senses.

"Ah, um, yes, that's me!" 16 year old me couldn't function properly in front of a girl like her.

"I have a letter regarding your Pokemon that you applied for." She handed me a letter. I was confused, I didn't apply for a Pokemon and I am sure my mum didn't either, she hates trainers, always interrupting her when she is just trying to go for a walk in the park! I didn't say anything, and opened up the letter.

Dear Solo,

You will be able to receive your Pokemon now that you have arrived safely in Hau Oli city. My good friend Ilmia will be arriving shortly to take you to Iki Town, where you will receive your Pokemon.

Kind regard's, Hau

I looked up from reading the letter, and the girl was gone! I peeked my head out the door and looked down the street, but she was nowhere to be found.

 **Sun**

I took my seat on the chair as usual. The usual drill again. Now there will be a challenger, I assumed. I heard the footsteps. They sounded familiar. Hapu again? Maybe Ryuki. I saw the light coloured hair and the beautiful dress that she always wore. "Lillie?" I said.

"Hi, Sun. It's been a while" I stood up, and I saw that her bag was more full than usual.

"Yes, it has. How is your mother?"

"She decided to stay in Kanto. She and Bill are working on a project together!"

"That's nice."

"Yeah, so um, there was something I never finished telling you back on Exeggutor Island." She started to walk towards me. She came extremely close. "It's just, I have feelings for you Sun". I was so surprised, I only had one reaction. I kissed her. After that, we had a long discussion about what has happened while she was gone. We chatted away until the sun set. "I have one last thing to show you, Sun." She took of her backpack and started to take off her jacket. Was Lillie going too far? But then she reached inside her bag and pulled out some pokeballs. "I forgot to mention, I am the new Kanto Pokemon League Champion." I grinned, and pulled out my pokeball. "Go Ninetales!"

"Go, Lycanroc!"

 **Gladion**

"Silvally! Use Multi Attack!" Silvally slashed at the Toucannon.

"Toucannon! Lets use our Z Power!" Kahili performed a dance, and the Z Power in her Pokemon unleashed. "Supersonic Skystrike!" Toucannon charged at Silvally, dealing a heap of damage, but Silvally fought back.

"Multi Attack! Finish it!" Silvally slashed Toucannon one last time to defeat Kahili. "Silvally, return!" I ran for the teleporter. I needed to find Lillie. She is in a lot of danger. I landed in the champion's room. Where was she! I heard a fight going on. I ran up the stairs. There, I saw Lillie and Sun, battling out. "Lillie!" I called out. Her Venasaur had just taken out Sun's Vikavolt.

"Go! Solgaleo!" yelled Sun.

"No!" I grabbed Silvally's ball and threw it at Solagleo's ball. "Use Multi Attack!" But it was too late. Solgaleo jumped out of the Pokeball, and it saw Lillie. It ran towards Lillie. I knew it was only going to be friendly, but I could not let them touch! I jumped in front of Solgaleo to intervene, and we were both teleported.

 **Lillie**

I stared at Sun, confused and scared. Nebby and Gladion, both gone! "V-V-Venasaur, return…" Sun ran up to me. "What the heck just happened!" he yelled. I fell to my knees and yelled out an unhappy sound. Sun dropped to the floor with me and held be tight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Solo**

"What do you mean you didn't ask for a Pokemon?" Ilmia asked me. "I even have the application form right in front of me, with you and your mother's signatures!" He pulled out a piece of paper which I pulled closer to me so I could get a good view. It had both mine and my mum's signatures perfectly written.

"It can't be, I never signed a form like that! My mum hates Pokemon Trainers, she would never have approved."

"Why is that?" Ilmia asked. I explained to him about how she would go for walks in the National Park and trainers would try to fight her all the time. "Well, I guess you should come with me so we can explain to Hau the situation. Let's go." He nodded his head towards a small car sitting on the street.

"Wait, now?! How can I explain this to my mum!"

"Allow me." Ilmia walked in. I followed him closely behind. He walked onto the balcony, and began a conversation with mum. I watched as Ilmia explained everything about what just happened, and it somehow worked.

"Don't worry about it, just get the Pokemon, as long as you don't bring it in the house." she said, to my surprise.

 ***Beep* *Beep* *Tires skidding***

"Red means go, idiots!" Ilmia yelled out the window. He turned to be. "Damn Tourists. Can't they learn to drive the Alolan way."

"So how are you friend's with the Kahuna?" I asked, curiously.

"Ah, so nobody has told you about the Island Challenge."

"The Island Challenge?"

"The Island Challenge is where a participant goes to each individual island and takes on the various trials, and after each island's trials are complete, you challenge the Kahuna to a battle. I am a Trial Captain. Captain Ilmia to be exact. I specialise in normal type Pokemon."

"So it is similar to the gyms in Johto?"

"Similar, yet very different. Anyway, we have arrived in Iki Town!" The town consisted of many houses and a large wooden stage in the centre. A boy around the age of 17 stood by the stage. He had dark hair, a black shirt and orange pants. He was a large boy with a large gut. "That's the Kahuna, Hau. He became Kahuna at such a young age because his grandfather Hala, the previous Kahuna, had died. Hau was chosen to replace him."

"Who was he chosen by? I don't see a government or anything."

"He was chosen by Tapu Koko, the guardian of Melemele island, the island you are on right now."

"This is a lot to take in right now, also, can we get out?" The car had been stopped for a good minute now. I opened the door and walked towards the boy, grinning just as much as before.

"Solo, isn't it? Welcome to Alola! You are here to choose your first Pokemon!" I could barely say anything because the Kahuna pulled out 3 pokeballs and sent them all out. There were three pokemon, an owl, a cat and a sea lion. "So, which do you want?" My eyes set straight on the cat. I pointed towards it as if I was a child in a store of toys and told to choose any one of them. "Litten, the fire cat Pokemon, good choice!" Litten leaped right into my arms. "Okay, you can go now."

"Wait, what?!" I was so confused. I came all this way for a Pokemon, and I have to leave immediately! "Why do I have to go so soon? Shouldn't you teach me or something?"

"That's what the trainers schools is for, I am busy, now go." the noticeable grin was gone. Something obviously wasn't right.

"C'mon Solo, I'll take you there!" Ilmia yelled from the car.

 **Gladion**

I opened my eyes quickly. Where am I? It was like another world. Solagleo stood close to me. Where was this place. I took some steps into the world. In the distance, I saw a person lying on the floor. I ran up to them. It was Looker! "Looker?" He opened his eyes and sat up.

"Gladion? How did you get here?!"

"I touched Solgaleo, and we teleported here. How did you get here, and what is this place?"

"This place, is Ultra Space." Ultra Space?! That's not possible! "How I got here, well, me and Agent Nanu ventured to Hoenn, the place where Anabel came out of her Ultra Wormhole. Suddenly, the wormhole reactivated itself, and sucked me in."

"Where was this place in Hoenn. My mother taught us geography a lot when we were children, I might know."

"The Battle Resort."

"We need to find a way out of here."

"I already know my way out, but I can't help you two." He looked at me and Solgaleo. He then pulled a small stone out of his pocket. "I hope I can get this to you, my love." He stood up and pressed a button on a machine in his pocket. A wormhole formed and Looker jumped through. That stone looks like one of those mega stones. Strange.

 **Sun**

"Wait, so ever since we got out of Ultra Space you have had these strange powers allowing you to teleport? Why didn't you tell anyone!" I had raise my voice at Lillie because she did something so stupid.

"I am sorry, and we need to fix this"

"Have you got any idea how this was caused?"

"Maybe because me and Nebby were so close all the time, some of it's powers rubbed onto me, like teleport. I am really sorry Sun, I really should have told you before running away for 5 years."

"We should go see Professor Burnet. She should be able to help"

"No, we can't tell anyone about this. Not about my powers and not about Gladion and Nebby."

"Someone is eventually going to find out!"

"Let's just keep this secret for as long as we can. I have to go now, I am having dinner with the Professors."

"Okay, but try not to teleport. I need to talk to Hau about what happened to Gladion. That's okay, right?"

"That's fine, we can trust him."

"Okay, see you." I activated my Charizard poke ride, and Charizard flew down from the sky.

"Bye, Sun." Lillie said before I leaped on Charizard and flew straight to Iki Town.


End file.
